Snowstorm
by celtic7irish
Summary: For them, lovemaking had always been about both fun as well as pleasure. After all, what was the point in taking something like this so seriously? Hikaru x Kaoru


Kaoru sighed, staring out the large bay windows at the large snowflakes that were pouring down from the sky, quickly covering the ground, coating the trees with their heavy burden. The snow had come nearly a month early this year, and the whiteness was almost blinding in its intensity. With the snow had come the cold – or perhaps it was the other way around. It was lucky that they were in the middle of a school break, or else they would have been stuck at Ouran for the duration of the storm.

Then again, Kaoru thought with a sigh, perhaps that wouldn't have been so bad. At least then he'd have the comfort of having the others around him. Being secluded like this, with their parents away again and the servants having gone home for the night, brought back too many unpleasant and lonely memories that he'd rather not dwell on.

Nearly silent footsteps that were quickly muffled by the carpeted floor warned him of his brother's presence, and Kaoru leaned back into his brother as arms came around him, Hikaru's body a line of heat along his back where they were pressed together. A kiss was pressed gently into his hair, and Kaoru relaxed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back to rest against his twin's shoulder, his thoughts turning inward as Hikaru continued to press silent kisses against his cheek and throat, his hand stroking soothingly through Kaoru's hair. The show they put on at school wasn't a complete lie; the bond between them was such that touching was all but inevitable, and utterly impossible to resist whenever they were near each other.

Of the two of them, Hikaru had always been the bolder one, more resilient and outspoken than his brother. In return, Kaoru tempered his brother's enthusiasm, with him being the more thoughtful and considerate of the pair. They were so much alike that people, with few exceptions, couldn't tell them apart. And yet, at the same time, they were as different as night and day, nearly polar opposites.

"What are you thinking about, Kaoru?" Hikaru murmured the question softly, not willing to break the comfortable silence they had fallen into with loud demands. Kaoru shrugged, tilting his head up to brush a light kiss across his brother's lips. The arms around him tightened in response and Kaoru smiled happily, the loneliness of before nothing but a fleeting memory, buried under the warmth that was his twin.

Turning in Hikaru's embrace, Kaoru wrapped his own arms around his brother's neck, burying his face against the other boy's throat. It was a little awkward, as they were both the same height, but they had long ago perfected cuddling, and Hikaru was always willing to humor his more emotional twin in this. A hand returned to petting his hair, and Kaoru closed his eyes, his breath sweeping across Hikaru's throat as he allowed the soothing gestures to chase away the remaining cold.

Finally, he answered his brother, turning his head slightly so that his words wouldn't be muffled. "I was just thinking about the others, wondering what they're doing in this snow. No doubt the King is excited and probably making an idiot of himself, if he's not being a downright nuisance to someone. Kyouya probably doesn't really care either way. Hunny-senpai will be out frolicking in the snow, dragging poor Mori along. I don't know about Haruhi, though. Do you think she'd play in the snow? Or would she stay inside where it's warm?"

Silent laughter shook them both at the thought of the studious Haruhi frolicking out in the snow like a little kid. "I think she'll probably bury her nose in a book," Hikaru offered, and Kaoru nodded, agreeing. That seemed more like the Haruhi they knew. "But why are you thinking about them when you've got me?" Hikaru asked, grinning wickedly down at his brother, who smiled back at him.

Kaoru shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" he teased back. "Just because you're here doesn't mean I'm obligated to not think about anyone else." He moved his hands down and gripped his brother's waist, his fingers sliding easily under the loose shirt that Hikaru wore. His twin shivered as cold fingers brushed against the sensitive skin over his ribs. With a mock growl, he retaliated, equally chilled hands slipping under Kaoru's shirt to make a long stroke up his back, sending a thrill through him.

"Not fair!" Kaoru cried, completely disregarding the fact that he had started the whole thing. A sudden push, and the boys toppled to the ground, laughing as their fall was cushioned by the thick rug that covered the floor, cold hands burrowing under clothing and leaving both boys breathless with laughter as they shivered and tried to dodge the icy touches.

Eventually, though, the heat from each other's bodies warmed their hands, and the touches gentled, petting along exposed flesh, warm and comforting and oh-so-familiar. Leaning down, Hikaru kissed his brother, and Kaoru sighed happily, melting into the carpet as he opened his mouth, his tongue coming out to play with Hikaru's as his hands found purchase on the other boy's shoulders.

Hands slid up his ribs, pressing lightly before brushing across his chest, the touch hardly noticeable. At some point during their wrestling match, they had both lost their shirts, so their hands were unhindered as they explored familiar territory. Hikaru's fingers found the dip in Kaoru's collarbone, and were quickly followed by warm lips and sharp teeth. Groaning, Kaoru tilted his head back, his mind filled with nothing but his brother's presence. Hikaru was here, was always here, and that's all that mattered. The rest of the world would come and go, but even if they were separated, the twins would still be together.

Reaching up, Kaoru combed his fingers through Hikaru's hair before wrapping them around his shoulders, pulling his brother down until there was no room between them. Hikaru just turned his head so that he could nibble on Kaoru's ear, and the other boy sighed in pleasure, nearly purring. His ear was one of his most sensitive spots, and only Hikaru was allowed to touch it. The girls at the high school often enjoyed trying to pet their hair, too, but the twins had long ago perfected dodging their reaching hands. It helped that the girls were convinced that Hikaru and Kaoru were made for each other, too. The allure kept them coming back for more, but also made them hesitant to try and take what wasn't theirs.

A tongue flicked out against the shell of his ear and distracted Kaoru again, and he hummed in pleasure, turning his head to kiss along his brother's forehead and cheek, his hands pressing firmly down the other boy's spine, their flesh warmed by friction and touch. Shifting slightly off of his brother, Hikaru lifted himself enough that he could kiss Kaoru. Gentle hands brushed their way down Kaoru's chest and stomach, before slender fingers dipped below the waistband of his jeans. Squirming, Kaoru laughed as Hikaru scolded him for moving too much. "How am I supposed to unbutton these if you won't stay still?" the other boy teased, and Kaoru grinned up at his twin, his own hands sliding around to cup Hikaru's growing erection through his jeans.

A surprised, "Oh!" was quickly followed by a wicked grin and nimble hands undoing Kaoru's pants, sliding them easily off his hips. Leaning down, Hikaru nibbled at the dip of Kaoru's waist, making the other boy groan, his hand pressing up harder against his brother. Hikaru sighed before his warm tongue flicked out, lapping against Kaoru's skin, mapping out the body that was so much like his own. Hands slipped his jeans further down, followed immediately by a warm tongue and cool air, Hikaru stopping occasionally to nibble at a particularly sensitive spot – the junction where Kaoru's thighs met his groin, or the area behind his knee that made Kaoru jerk reflexively at the sensation of teeth.

Kaoru pouted slightly when Hikaru rose off of him, standing to slide his own jeans off. Still, it presented an opportunity that the gentler twin couldn't resist, and Kaoru tackled his brother to the ground, legs tangling in the jeans that were only down to Hikaru's knees. "Hey!" Hikaru laughed, squirming. "At least let me get undressed before you start playing, Kaoru!"

Eyes dancing with mirth and darkened with lust, Kaoru just shook his head, his hand wrapping immediately around Hikaru's erection, making the other boy jerk up with a surprised cry. Removing his twin's jeans in about five seconds flat, Kaoru clamped his legs down on his brother's thighs, nails scratching lightly across exposed nipples as he watched Hikaru shiver at the touch. The rougher of the two twins, Hikaru enjoyed nails and teeth even more than Kaoru did, though both twins had long ago developed a balance between them that kept them both content.

Thinking quickly, Kaoru grinned; it was Hikaru's turn to top, he supposed. Which worked out well for him, because the snow outside made him reluctant to do the majority of the work. So, instead of pinning his brother under him, Kaoru lifted himself off his brother, padding over toward the bed. He heard Hikaru clamber to his feet behind him, but didn't turn around. Moments later, he was tackled from behind, both boys landing on the thick mattress, laughing breathlessly. For them, lovemaking had always been about both fun as well as pleasure. After all, what was the point in taking something like this so seriously?

Pinned on his stomach, Kaoru wriggled under his brother, who was straddling his back and fumbling in the drawer of the desk next to their bed. A moment later, teeth found their way to the curve of Kaoru's shoulder and bit down carefully, a gentle warning. Kaoru stilled, turning his head to grin at his twin over his shoulder. "Then you've got to be a little bit quicker, Hikaru," he laughed, twisting suddenly so that he was on his back, facing his amused brother.

Hikaru found what he was looking for and opened the cap, squeezing some of the gel onto his fingers. Eyes bright with laughter, he reached down and pressed against the opening in Kaoru's body, making his twin jerk away from the cold liquid and glare up at him. As per usual, the bolder twin just ignored his complaint, bending down to kiss him again, lips and teeth and tongues making for a very hot, very messy kiss, and Kaoru sighed into it happily, squirming as more of the liquid was spread around, more than ready for what came next.

Breaking the kiss, Hikaru nibbled lightly at Kaoru's collarbone, his finger slipping halfway inside his twin, who just moaned lightly and spread his legs further, accommodating his twin as Hikaru curled up between his thighs. Lips shifted from Kaoru's throat to his chest and down to his ribcage, the teasing kisses making Kaoru laugh breathlessly as they tickled along his skin, both playful and tantalizing.

A second finger slipped inside, and Kaoru moved downwards, impaling himself further on his brother's fingers. Hikaru hummed approvingly against the place where his mouth was now pressed to Kaoru's stomach. His free hand gripped Kaoru's left thigh, using that hold to push his twin's leg further away, opening him up wider.

Sitting up, Hikaru smiled down at his gentle twin. "So beautiful," he murmured, his eyes dark as they drank in his brother's alluring image, sweeping across a body as familiar to him as his own. Using his knee to hold Kaoru's leg off to the side, Hikaru reached down and grabbed his brother's erection tightly, his grip firm and slick as he moved, keeping a steady pace even as he added a third finger to the other two already inside Kaoru's willing body.

Arching upward into the new sensation, mewls and groans spilling easily from his lips, Kaoru replied, "As pretty as you are, Hikaru." His brother just tipped his head back and laughed, withdrawing his fingers and chuckling as Kaoru protested with a low whine. Soon enough, though, Kaoru could only cry out as his brother breached his body, the full feeling so much better than mere fingers had been.

"Please, please, please," he panted, his hands reaching up and gripping Hikaru's shoulders, digging in harshly as he tugged his brother closer, forcing him to thrust deeper. Canting his hips slightly, Kaoru moaned in utter bliss as the first stroke rubbed across that deliciously sensitive spot inside of him that sent tingles racing through his body to concentrate in his groin, where Hikaru was still holding him, his hand sliding in counterpoint to his thrust.

The next thrust was harder, and Kaoru cried out as his twin hit his prostrate for a second time, then a third, each stroke intended to cause him the maximum pleasure. The boys had long since learned the best angles for each of them, the thrust and grind as instinctive and natural as breathing.

Hikaru released Kaoru, using both of his hands to hold himself up off of his brother as he moved. Kaoru arched upwards, rubbing his straining arousal against his brother's taut stomach as they writhed against each other, sweat and precum making the movements smooth and slick. With a groan, Kaoru came, crying out his twin's name as warmth splashed between them, cooling quickly on their skin.

His body limp and sated, Kaoru slipped his hands down to his brother's waist, tilting his head back to offer up his throat so that Hikaru could bite down as he thrust. Kaoru clenched his muscles, tightening around his brother, and Hikaru came with a muffled grunt, liquid warmth sliding deep inside of Kaoru as Hikaru found his release.

They took their time coming down from their orgasms, their bodies twitching occasionally as they shifted against each other languidly. Kaoru turned his face so that he could kiss Hikaru, the gesture sweet and gentle in the aftermath of their previous activities. Eventually, Hikaru sighed and slipped out of his brother, who just grunted once at the separation before splaying limply on the bed, his eyes sliding closed as he rested.

A moment later, he felt the bed shift, and the warmth at his side left, the bed dipping with Hikaru's departure. Still, Kaoru didn't open his eyes, humming contentedly as his tired mind wandered back to the other members of the Host Club. No doubt of all of them, the twins had the most fun on cold nights like this. Perhaps the snow would hang around for a while longer, and they'd have more quality time to spend together before the others decided they were bored and should pay the Hitachiin's a visit.

The bed dipped again as Hikaru returned to it, and Kaoru allowed his body to roll towards his brother, grumbling sleepily as his brother laughed softly at him. A warm cloth touched his body, cleaning him off gently as warm hands moved his body where they would. Kaoru allowed his brother to move him, too tired to do it himself.

Once they were both sufficiently clean that a shower could wait, Hikaru stripped the comforter off the bed and crawled in next to his brother, bringing a new comforter with him and dragging it up over their bodies. Kaoru curled contentedly into his twin's arms, sighing softly as he settled against the warm body.

A kiss landed on top of his head, and Kaoru heard Hikaru whisper. "Good night, Kaoru."

With a smile, Kaoru petted his hand across Hikaru's chest, the touch gentle and non-arousing. "Good night, Hikaru." The cold air outside was ignored by both boys as they curled up together, warm and complete in their bond to one another. It didn't matter what the rest of the world thought; Hikaru was meant for Kaoru, and Kaoru was meant for Hikaru. They were born together, and they would always be together, no matter what the future brought for them.

Outside, the snow ended, leaving the night calm and peaceful as it stood silent watch over the two boys who shared both their hearts and their bed. Tomorrow would be bright and warm, but this single night of loving comfort would tide the brothers over, allowing them to live and laugh and love with their friends, until the time came when they once again could rejoice in their sacred bond as brothers, and as twins.


End file.
